NEW YORK GIRLS
by REI-KAMIYA
Summary: Rei Kamiya and Kasemei Hikotori are New York Girls with attitude problems. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara are suppose to find them and protect them. Which way is it?
1. Default Chapter

New York Girls

DJ Kaiba: Hello, This is Rei Kamiya's fanfic. She is  
knocked out at this time. She doesn't own Yu Yu  
Hakusho.  
Kasemeihikotori: HELL NO SHE DOESN'T AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO SUE HER, I'll KILL YOU YOU HEAR!  
Rei gets up  
Rei Kamiya: Ok who did that?  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara come into the  
room.  
DJ Kaiba:Looks over Look whose here.crosses her  
arms It's the bad mouthed one, the one with an  
attitude problem, the baka, and the smart one.  
Rei Kamiya: Don't insult them.  
DJ Kaiba: Why not? Hiei was the one that hit you over  
the head.  
Rei Kamiya:OO  
Hiei-  
Rei Kamiya: That doesn't matter.  
DJ Kaiba: Chill girl.  
Kasemeihikotori: yes. hands over a chill pill  
DJ Kaiba: To the fic.  
Rei Kamiya: That's my line.  
-

Pairings

Yusuke/DJ Kaiba  
Kurama/Kasemei Hikotori  
Hiei/Rei Kamiya  
-

Prologue

"What do you want now toddler" asked a annoyed  
Yusuke.  
Koemna looks at the four ditectives. "Three human  
girls are in danger. They need to be found and brought  
here."  
"What are their names" asked Kuwabara.  
He put the screen up. The first picture showed a girl  
with short black hair. "This is DJ Kaiba. She is 15  
years old. She doesn't know that she is a deamon that  
can control the enviroment around her." Anotherpicture comes up. It is a picture of a girl with long  
black hair with silver tips. "This is Kasemei  
Hikotori. She is also 15 and doesn't know that she is  
a fox deamon yet." The final picture came up and it  
was a girl with long blond hair that was neatly put  
into a hight ponytail. "That is Rei Kamiya. She is  
also the same age as the other girls. She is a fire  
deamon and knows what some of her powers are. She is  
the one that no one likes except for DJ and Kasemei.  
They cause trouble at their own school. which is in  
New York City in America."  
Yusuke laughted. "How bad can they be. Causing  
trouble in their own school."  
"Really bad."  
He played a tape that had the three girls on it.

TAPE

DJ Kaiba was walking to her first class. A older girl  
ran into her. "Watch it fat ass." hissed DJ.

ROOM

"Did I hear correctly. Did she say fat ass" asked  
Kuwabara.  
"It seems like we are going to have a hard time  
getting these girls to come with us." said Kurama.

In America

DJ, Kasemei, and Rei were walking to N.Y. Fashion.  
Rei wanted to buy some things and DJ was there just to  
enjoy herself. Kasemei was there to buy things and  
have a good time.  
They got home to find three tickets to Japan. (Rei:  
If you don't know which town. It is Kurama's town.)  
"My mom must want us outta here." said DJ looking at  
the tickets to Japan.  
Rei picked up a note."Hay this says 'Girls you will  
be going to a new school that has uniforms. You have  
to wear them and you have a nice apartment to live in  
for four years.' Oh no does she think we really want  
to go."  
"Hay I say we go. What do you think Kasemei."  
"I think we go because your mom is getting sick of usgetting kicked out of school."  
DJ nodded and Rei shrugged. "Oh well lets pack." said  
DJ.

Two Days later...

They arrived in Kurama's town. They saw what the  
uniforms were like. DJ didn't like wearing skirts. "Oh  
fuck no." she said.  
"Oh come on DJ it can't be that bad." said Kasemei.  
"Oh yes it can. There is no way in hell I am going to  
wear that thing."  
"Then get the boys uniform." said Rei looking at the  
girls uniform.  
DJ picked up a boys uniform that was in her size.  
Kasemei and Rei picked out their unirforms as well.  
DJ's uniform was pink with gold on it and Kasemei's  
and Rei's were red and black.  
-  
Rei: Ok that is it for the first chapter.  
Hiei: It is about time baka.  
Rei: WHY I...She makes a fist  
DJ: Wowh. Rei calm down.  
Kasemeihikotori:pounds Hiei for calling Rei a baka  
Rei: RR please.


	2. One Problem

Rei: Hi again. If you want the disclaimer then go to  
the prologue. I am not going to say it in every  
chapter.  
DJ Kaiba: It is easier for us.  
Kasemeihikotori: she's right.  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke come into the room. Yusuke  
puts his arms around DJ.  
DJ Kaiba: OO  
Yusuke:  
DJ Kaiba: Hiya! Throws Yusuke over her head.  
Rei:Sigh Oh well. To chapter one.  
-  
Chapter One  
One Problem

The first day of school. Rei and Kasemei got ready  
for school. DJ was just getting up and getting her  
shower. She was tired of school, but her mother was  
paying for them all to go to this school.

School  
Kurama was sitting in his first period class. His  
teacher Miss Hencox came into the room.  
"Class we got a few new students. They are from New  
York City. Rei Kamiya, Kasemei Hikotori, and DJ  
Kaiba."  
They came into the classroom. Outside of the school  
building a demon was watching them. The demon  
attacked. Rei, Kasemei, and DJ got their wepons out  
and began to attack the demon. They were thrown out of  
the school. They landed softly on the ground. The  
demon was mad at them.  
"You little bitches."  
DJ's eyes glowed blue. She didn't like being  
called a bitch. "You asshole." She attacked the demon.  
Her body began to glow blue. She had long black hair  
and tattoos on her body. kasemei and Rei nodded at  
each other. Rei transformed into her fire demon form.  
Kasemei transformed into her fox form. Rei's long  
blond hair shimmered white. Kasemei's silver hair  
shimmered and they attacked together.  
They killed the demon. Kurama watched them fight.  
He knew that they were the ones. They were the ones  
that Koenma was talking about.  
Later that day they had made no friends. Kuramawatched them walk to their home.  
-  
Rei: Well I am done.  
Hiei: Human Baka.  
DJ Kaiba: Leaves the room I am not part of this.  
Rei: You didn't call me a baka! Makes a fist  
Kasemeihikotori: take a chill pill  
Rei: I am taking a chill pill. RR please.


End file.
